


Sailor moon Harry Potter crossover

by redpandaz1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:37:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpandaz1/pseuds/redpandaz1
Summary: Im sorry for how bad this is





	Sailor moon Harry Potter crossover

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry for how bad this is

Today was Ami's first time going to Hogwarts. Granted she wasn't going without knowledge of the school she had read multiple books on the school and its history. Ami had already gathered all her supplies.

When she went to find a train cart to stay in it was empty. Not that Ami didn't like being alone she was actually very used to it. She was half mermaid her father had been in love with her mother a mermaid. But before they could raise their child together her mother died giving birth to her. Her dad then became engrossed in his work and rarely talked to his daughter. 

In the middle of Ami's thoughts the most beautiful girl Ami had ever seen walked in. When Ami saw her she began to blush. Ami tried to say hello but for it to only come out as barley a whisper.  
Still the girl noticed her. "Hey anyone there?" The girl said. Ami tried to speak but only a squeak came out. "Ok whoever its that come out." The girl said. 

Ami finally got her voice working. "Right here I'm sorry you just scared me". "Huh" the girl said then she looked in Ami's direction and noticed the small girl. 

"Oh hey it's ok I just was wondering who was there" the tall girl said". "Ok anyway my name is Ami Miziunio".  
"Makoto Kino". That was when Ami thought maybe Hogwarts wasn't going to be as bad as she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Plz comment


End file.
